Two Worlds: REVAMPED
by Alasiel
Summary: Angel Stark and Sharon Carver team up with the Avengers to help stop a threat from taking over the world while the girls keep a secret that may be the key to saving the earth. OCxCaptain America, LokixOCxHawkeye. AN: This is the edited and expanded version
1. What the Hell

**Howdy readers! This is the newly edited version of Two Worlds! It includes deleted scenes, expanded dialogue, and new twists and turns that are not included in the older version. I hope you all read and enjoy what is in store for Sharon and Angel!**

**Dedicated to Kyla, who basks in my fear of peacocks **

PROLOGUE

The forest seemed to be getting thicker as Angel and Sharon tried to keep running through, never stopping to catch their breath. Sharon cursed as she could hear their pursuers gaining on them

"WHOA!"

Sharon's foot got caught on a root and she whipped out and hit her head on something. She squinted her eyes open and saw a black shadow descending down before she blacked out.

CHAPTER ONE

Nick Fury waited patiently on the bridge of the SHEILD helli carrier awaiting the arrival of his guests. He remained perfectly still as the hum of SHEILD personnel worked around him. His ear twitched when he heard one of the doors open.

"But seriously though, why the cape?"

"I am the son of Odin, a prince of Asgard, this cape represents the status and respect I've worked hard for."

Tony Stark and Thor walked into the room and paused to look at each other, Tony sizing up Thor and thinking over his statement.

"Why do you look at me so curiously?" Thor asked, feeling uncomfortable and Tony's inspection.

"Trying to figure out if I would look just as good with a cape, but maybe in gold instead of the red." And with that Tony plopped himself into one of the seats at the meeting table and lounged back, comfortably crossing his feet on the table surface.

"So what do you need avenged now Fury?" Tony asked, already looking bored and restless.

"You forget that it's a team Stark, wait for the others."

"Well I figured you could tell me now and maybe I could fix the problem before you have to disturb the others." Tony began to fiddle around with one of his gadgets while Fury stayed silent, smirking slightly when thinking about what he was about to unveil to them.

A few minutes later three more arrived: Doctor Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff. Thor smiled and went to Bruce and shook his hand, "Good to see you old friend, how is the green one doing? Any chance for a fight?"

Bruce smiled and shook his head, "Not today, I'm keeping him dormant for now."

Ever since Thor first went up against the Hulk, it had been the first fight in a long time where he felt evenly matched, now the thought of going up against him for a grapple always gave him some anticipation.

"Well should he ever want to go a few rounds, I'll be happy to take him on. All in good fun of course," Thor said with a laugh, smacking Bruce on the back. Bruce stiffened slightly and did some breathing exercises.

"Whoa there," Tony said, walking over, "Careful with the swing drapes, we don't want the green guy coming out here."

"It's alright, I'm fine," Bruce said, taking a few more deep breaths and sitting down in a chair, "I learned to control my heart rate a while back."

"So that's your secret!" Tony exclaimed, "Well that's incredibly anticlimactic, I was hoping you were taking drugs or did a witch doctor's dance."

Bruce chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint but that's not my secret, it's just a way of calming my pulse in benign situations. I can't calm my heart when I get furious."

"The mystery lives on," Tony said with a nod, sitting down next to Bruce and relaxing once again.

Natasha and Clint sat on the opposite side and watched the exchange with amused expressions and exchanged knowing glances. They had worked long enough to be able to communicate thoughts with small facial expressions. Clint wasn't worried about Banner being on board the carrier, he trusted the doctor could control himself.

Natasha was more worried about Banner than Clint, but that was an internal battle she was fighting that she kept closed off from everyone else. She kept her distance from Banner but continued to watch close just in case.

Finally Steve Rogers showed up and took his place at the table, smiling amiably and remaining quiet while some of the others chit-chatted around him.

Nick waited a moment before turning and walking to the table, "Thank you for gathering here, I know you were all busy. We received news of an energy signature yesterday afternoon. Our sources tell us that it was similar to that of the Tesseract energy signature."

"Where is the Tesseract now." Tony said, straightening up and leaning forward in his chair, suddenly curious.

"It's here with us, our sources want to have a look at it to run some tests and see if there are close similarities. If the energy signatures are the same, we'll have to prepare for what may come next."

"What does the energy signature mean?" Steve asked.

"The Tesseract has old powers, most notably ones of destruction and the ability to move between realms." Thor spoke, looking focused and serious, he thought of where Jane might be at that moment and how to make sure she remained safe.

"We need to make sure that everything is as it should be. I wouldn't have called you in if our sources were as concerned as they were."

"And who are these sources of yours?" Tony asked, smirking a bit, "Not more of your old men in lab coats I hope."

It was Nick's turn to smile, "Very much the opposite." He reached to his communicator "Send them in".

One of the doors opened and the team looked over. Tony's eyes widened and he stood up, "Please tell me this is a joke."

Standing in the doorway was Angela Stark, Tony's younger half-sibling of 27 years old. She smiled and walked confidently over to Nick's side, "Good morning everyone."

"Seriously where's the camera crew?" Tony asked, walking around the table towards his sister.

"Hello brother." Angela said, narrowing her eyes a little and smirking at his obvious discomfort.

"You're supposed to be in school." He said, looking very put out that she was there without him knowing anything about it.

"Sit down Mr. Stark." Nick said, enjoying the flabbergasted reaction Tony was showing. The rest of the team watched them with confused looks on their faces.

"There's…. two of them?" Thor said, looking a little worried at the thought.

"Knowing Howard I'm surprised there aren't more…" Steve said. He looked at the two siblings and could see small resemblances here and there, but he couldn't deny that Angela Stark was a striking beauty. Her hair was dark like her brothers and flowed down to her mid-back with tendrils of her bangs framing her face delicately. He couldn't deny that the Stark siblings were both incredibly good looking.

"You said sources, not a child. Who else do you have? Her teacher?" Tony snapped out, glaring at her and Nick.

"You're calling me a child? You're the one throwing a tantrum because for once you didn't know everything." Angel bit out, glaring at him, "Pompous asshole!" She hissed.

Maria Hill walked up to Nick's other side, "Sir should we do something?"

Nick smiled, "And I was just beginning to really savor this moment." He stepped between the two warring siblings, "That's enough, go sit down Mr. Stark." He stared down Tony until he turned and sulked back to his seat.

"Where is Ms. Carver?" Nick asked Angel.

"She'll be here, she was ju-"

"Sorry I'm late!" A blonde girl jogged into the room. Clint turned and watched her walk over to her friend and hug her. He looked to see if Natasha knew anything about the two girls but she looked just as confused as he did. If Fury hadn't told either of them about the arrival of the two or who they were then there had to be something big going down.

"Speak of the devil, Sharon where were you?" Angel asked, looking at her disheveled friend.

"I lost a fight with the stairs, don't worry, I taught it a lesson!" The blonde smirked, "Sorry Director, do continue with wherever you were."

Natasha smirked and Clint raised an eyebrow, obviously the girl was no spy or SHEILD agent if she so easily tripped and fell. She seemed lighthearted and upbeat though, her smile was wide and her posture exuded confidence.

"Team meet the sources: Sharon Carver and Angela Stark. They will be ones who are heading this mission."

"Not happening." Tony stood, "I'm not taking orders from a couple of girls who should be in school."

"Oh come off it Tony, without us you wouldn't have known about the signature." Angel said, rolling her eyes at her idiot brother.

"You're 27 years old and still going to that private school, what are they teaching you if you know what an energy signature looks like much less have the ability to detect it!"

"Wait…. That's your bro?" Sharon said, giving him a once over, "You know he's kinda hot for a pompous dillhole."

Tony looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, "And who exactly are you?"

Sharon gave her signature lazy smile, "Sharon Carver, best friend extraordinaire. Pleased to meet you dillhole" She said, holding out her hand, smiling still. Clint let out a guffaw, the girl had serious spunk.

The rest of the team struggled to tamper their giggles as Tony looked at Sharon's hand bewildered. Nick smiled again and then stepped forward, "Miss Stark and Miss Carver will be settling into their rooms and will begin briefing you at 1700."

With that, Fury walked out and left them behind, chuckling quietly to himself as he heard the two siblings begin to raise voices again. He had complete confidence in Angel and Sharon and their abilities, and he planned on enjoying the sibling rivalry that would ensue.

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be up soon! Feedback is always appreciated :)**

**Alasiel**


	2. Ship in the Dock

**Well I'm on a roll today! I'm having way too much fun adding in more dialogue and scenes... **

**Dedicated to Kyla, who cries when she's irritated and word vomits when she's nervous**

CHAPTER TWO

Sharon leaned on the table as she watched her best friend verbally spar with her half-brother. She had to admit to herself that if they weren't related, she would totally do Tony. But her friendship with Angel meant too much to her so she put the thought out of her head.

She got bored with their fighting quickly and turned around and looked at the other team members, "Any of you mind escorting me to my room? I don't want to get lost again."

The team members looked at each other, a lot of them seemed befuddled. _If these are Earth's mightiest heroes than they must have an excellent PR rep, they all look confused as fuck… _Sharon thought to herself. She'd heard stories about the Avengers and had happily listened to Angel and she would complain about Tony's antics and the danger he would put himself in fighting alongside his team.

One of them stood up and walked over to her, he was tall and dressed in SHEILD uniform. _Wow he's hot_ Sharon thought, feeling herself heat up a bit as he came over. He held a hand to shake, "I'm Agent Barton, I'd be glad to show you around." He said with a friendly smile, "I'll even help you fight off those stairs if they come at you again."

Sharon smiled, "Well aren't you a night in shining armor?" She shook his hand, "Sharon Carver, friend of the little sis over there."

"Yeah… I don't think we saw that coming…" Agent Barton said, looking over at the siblings who seemed to be in the middle of a yelling match.

"I could tell. You all looked a little confused." She said with a chuckle. She turned to look at the Starks, who seemed to be having a contest as to who could simultaneously yell and give the best insults at the same time, "I won't bother saying bye to Angel, she'll come find me when she loses her voice and then continue to bitch."

Clint let out another laugh, "sounds like a good friendship."

"One of the best," Sharon said with a lazy smile, "Once more into the fray?"

Clint looked at her oddly, not entirely understanding what she meant. Sharon rolled her eyes and gestured to the door, "Stair battles?"

"Oh right, this way," They walked out the room and down the corridor.

"So what is it exactly that you do? Energy research?" Barton asked, casually as they walked at a lazy pace that Sharon liked.

"I'm a Shakespeare major actually." She said matter-of-factly, looking around the place as they walked through corridors.

"Oh, so is your friend the scientist?"

"No, she's an art major."

It took Sharon a moment to notice that Barton had stopped walking and was looking at her with a confused expression. She stopped to and met his look with a confused one as well. "Need a rest agent?"

"Neither of you are scientists?" He asked.

"God no." Sharon shuddered. "I mean Angel likes biology, she almost became a nurse, but science and I are like oil and water. I hate it."

Barton seemed to look a little more confused, "So how did you pick up the signature."

Sharon paused a few moments before answering, "call it a feeling." She then turned around and started to walk again, "I think I see some stairs up ahead Agent Barton, I may need your fighting expertise." She smirked.

Barton smiled a little, masking his confusion and determination to figure out Fury's motive in bringing them to head the mission, "Knight in shining armor coming through."

"Admit it, you can't stand that I have the upper hand for once!"

"Not until you tell me why you're here and how you found that energy signature." Tony growled back. The two of them had been yelling at each other ever since Fury left the room. Angel hadn't noticed that Sharon had left; she was too busy fighting her brother.

"Forget it!" Angle exclaimed, "That'll give you the upper hand you want so you can boot me out of this. This is my mission and I'll handle it as I see fit!"

"Speaking of handling, where the hell is Happy? I thought he was watching over you!"

"Please, took me less than a week to lose him. Nice try idiot."

"He's there for your protection!"

"He's there to keep me from doing something to embarrass you! Well too bad Tony because you're looking pretty damn humiliated right now!"

Tony glared at his sister, she could see the gears in his head working to find a way to get her out of there. She stepped forward ready to punch him when she felt a hand gently grab her shoulder.

"Okay guys it's time to take a break." Angel turned and was met with a broad chest. She tilted her head up and found herself looking into the eyes of Captain America himself.

"Oh great, Howard's man crush," Angel said with a roll of her eyes. She felt her irritation grow exponentially for two reasons: first being that her fight had just been interrupted right when she was sure she had the upper hand; and second for the fact that the living reminder of Howard Stark was so damn attractive.

Angel could see the look in his eyes saying that he was confused but determined to keep the two from throwing punches at each other. She let out a frustrated breath and turned and walked out the room.

She didn't care that she didn't know the way to her room; all she needed was time to cool down. She knew walking into that room that Tony wasn't going to react well to her being there. She took glee from his bewildered reaction and the power she obviously had over him. Then he had to start yelling at her like she was a young teenager who'd snuck out in the middle of the night. She felt belittled and patronized, two feelings she always felt after talking to her brother.

"Hey wait up!" She heard behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see the Captain walking towards her. She kept walking, picking up her pace a little in her determination to find a space to be alone and calm down before finding Sharon to vent a little.

Much to her irritation, the Captain caught up to her easily and kept stride without so much as a heavy breath, "So you're Stark's daughter?" He asked.

"And you're Howard's BFF." She said with a little bite in her tone.

"BFF?" Steve asked, not familiar with the acronym.

"That's right, you're in the wrong century…" Angel said, wishing she could smack herself for callousness, "It means Best Friend Forever"

"I wouldn't necessarily call myself that… but I knew your father when he was… well.. younger." Captain seemed unsure of how to explain it.

"No need to explain, I know all about you and you're rude awakening in the future. I hope you're enjoying it a lot more than some of us are." She picked up her pace more, turning a corner sharply and staring straight ahead.

"Well it's certainly been interesting.." Captain muttered.

"If you'll excuse me Captain, I want to go get myself settled."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to tell you that you're heading towards in the wrong direction…" He said. Angel stopped; she felt her face heat up a little bit and a few tears well up in her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a breath to calm down, but was annoyed when she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

She heard the Captain shift beside her, "I'm sorry your brother was being… difficult."

"You can say it Captain, he was an asshole." Angel said, quickly wiping the tear from her cheek and turning away before he could see more. He grabbed her shoulder and gently turned her back towards him.

"For what it's worth, I think you're the first person I've met to pull one over on him and embarrass him like that." He said with a kind smile.

Angel looked down and smiled too, "that does make me feel a little better…"

Captain squeezed her shoulder before letting go and straightening up, "Now I don't think you'll be wanting to visit the engine room. Will you allow me the honor of escorting you to your quarters?"

Angel blushed a little and smiled, "It would be a pleasure Captain." She said, turning around and going back the way they came.

"You know, I've always been determined to hate you," Angel said. Steve looked over at her with a confused expression.

"Why's that?"

"Eh, my dad idolized you, it got annoying after a while." Angel said with a shrug, not willing to admit out loud that Howard showed more affection for the comatose soldier than he did for either of his kids.

"So do you?"

"Do I what? Hate you?" Angel shook her head, "It's impossible to hate a guy with perfect morals."

"You think I have perfect morals?"

"Well from what I've heard of and seen so far, yeah I do," Angel said with a blush, urging herself to stop word vomiting all over the place. She looked over and saw he had a smile and was blushing.

"Happy to oblige, Ma'am," Steve said.

Angel playfully glared, "I hate being called Ma'am, makes me feel like an old lady."

Steve blushed again, "Sorry that's not what I meant, I was just being polite."

"How old do you think I am?"

"Not nearly as old as I am…" Steve muttered, coming to the realization that he was about as good with women now as he was back in WWII, which was not at all….

"I'll save you a struggle, call me Angel," She said, putting a hand out to shake.

"Well than Angel, call me Steve," He said, grabbing her hand and holding it, noticing immediately how strong her grip was and how soft her hand was.

"Yeah…" Angel said, "I'm just gonna call you Captain."

"Why's that?" Steve asked, feeling incredibly confused again.

"I have my reasons," Angel said, not having the heart to tell him that Steve was her least favorite name ever. With that she continued walking to Sharon's door that was just down the hall they turned on, "Talk to you later Captain!" She called out.

Steve stood there and looked after her, within the thirty minutes they had met and talked Angela Stark had successfully baffled and flustered him. He couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted to continue feeling that way again sometime in the near future.


	3. Findin' a Good Man

**Dedicated to Kyla, who it is impossible to stay mad at for more than 5 minutes (believe me, I've tried)**

CHAPTER THREE

Sharon had been lazing on her bed when Angel came in and laid down beside her friend, "So that's your bro." Sharon observed.

"Yeah, Howard's pride and joy that one." Angel said with a sigh, "Actually I lied, the Captain is his pride and joy, Asshole and I are just the crap of his loom."

Sharon snorted, "crap of his loom? That sounds poetic."

"Well I wouldn't call us fruit either, I think it's safe to say that both Howard and Tony have soiled their loins."

"Do you think you'll be able to handle working with him? Seemed to get pretty heated back there."

"Yeah I can, just need to make sure he knows that I'm not going anywhere and I'm in charge." Angel rolled over on her stomach and played with Sharon's hair, "Besides, I don't want to miss an opportunity to really piss him off by being right."

"It's times like these where I question whether I want a sibling or not…" Sharon mused out loud.

"I notice you haven't unpacked a single thing." Angel said with a chuckle, not surprised at her friend's laziness.

"Meh, it'll get done eventually." Sharon said with a shrug, "That Agent Barton is a real looker, nice mannered too…. I hope I get a chance to sleep with him."

Angel rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Why am I not surprised."

"Best part was when he asked me if we were scientists. I could practically see the gears in his head get stuck as he tried to figure out why two fine arts majors are the ones leading this project. I wish you could have seen his face." Sharon giggled remembering it, she liked befuddling people, especially people who think they know everything, "This is going to be more fun than I thought. How much you wanna bet they think I'm only here for moral support for you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. You know you would have them eating out of the palm of your hand if they knew what you could do Shar." Angel said, getting up and starting to unpack her things.

"Meh, I like taking the backseat and observing, makes it so much more interesting."

"And yet making us take the long way around." Angel said.

"It builds character." Sharon said, sitting up and stretching like a cat.

"Builds character my ass, you're too chicken to find out what it's like having all the control."

"I already have all the control, they just don't know it. It's also way more fun doing it this way." Sharon said with a shrug, "Plus we agreed, it stays a secret. You promised me."

Angel nodded, "I know, I just really want to show Tony how much power we have over him and the others."

"Now you're starting to sound like a bad guy from a comic book," Sharon said with a laugh, "You and your brother and your power play is ridiculous. Have you ever considered trying to get along with him?"

"I have tried, he treats me like a child. You saw how he reacted when we first came in, he thinks we're still in school!"

"Well we are…" Sharon said.

"As teachers!" Angel exclaimed, "We graduated as the best and top of our class, and all Tony sees me as is a stupid party girl."

"Okay, okay!" Sharon said, "Consider the subject dropped!"

Angel shook her head to clear her thoughts, "It just pisses me off so much that he acts like the one who has to have control and has all the power."

"I know hun, but remember that Fury chose us, not him."

Angel smiled, "Yeah, that has to count for something…" She stretched her tense muscles for a moment before standing up straight, "Wanna walk around the ship and see what we find? We're going to be here for a while so we might as well learn the layout." Angel asked.

"I guess, I want to run into that Agent Barton again, or even Thor…. Or Captain America… WHY ARE THERE SO MANY HOT MEN ON THIS SHIP!?"

Angel paused when she heard Captain's name and felt her face go red. Sharon paused and observed her friend, "Okay, which one is it?"

"Which one is it what?" Angel asked lamely, deflecting the question.

"Which one of the names I just listed is the one to put that blush on your face. You like one of them!" Sharon stood and walked over, "Is it Thor? Cause I'll tell you I felt my ovaries do somersaults when I saw the arms on that god."

"Well he is a god technically…" Angel shook her head, "After leaving the bridge, I was pretty pissed at Tony and was heading in the wrong direction. Captain followed me and made sure I was okay before escorting me here himself."

"Get out, he did not escort you! THAT'S SO PRECIOUS!" Sharon squealed and gleefully jumped, she suddenly froze and gasped, "Oh my god, he's perfect for you."

Angel looked at her friend skeptically, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Angel, the man is famous for his morals. You remember Howard going on and on about how the Captain was the most upstanding gentleman he ever knew? You used to bitch about it to me all the time, he's perfect for you!" Sharon grabbed Angel's hand and sat her down on the bed with her, "I know you've been picky with every guy you meet and date. You're still a virgin and you keep telling me you're waiting for the right one. You always say that you're waiting for a person with morals who's a gentleman." Sharon swept her hand out, "You just got escorted to your room by a gentleman known for his morals. PLUS I'll be he's a virgin too."

"Shar don't be ridiculous."

"Well maybe being a virgin is stretching it, I don't know what woman would turn that down." Sharon got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Forget it Shar, I'm not going to go for the guy Howard idolized. Plus he knew my dad when they were in their 20's, I'd feel like a golddigger."

"That doesn't even make sense, he doesn't have any money to his name, he's been an ice cube for the better part of the twentieth century." Sharon said, "I'm not even sure what you could call yourself…"

"Well I'm calling myself a golddigger because at the moment it's the most apt description."

"Well technically you'd be an icedigger, but still. I don't see the problem with it," Sharon shrugged and got up, "Let me get changed and we can head out. Maybe we'll meet the man of morals on our way" She said with a wink.

Angel rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but think about what Sharon just said. She had some points, but Angel didn't want to go there. She was focusing on the mission and saving the world, not Captain America.

After getting themselves lost several times, Angel and Sharon found their way to the Tesseract lab where they would be doing most of their work for the duration of their studies and projects.

The room was as large as a school gym with a lot of empty space surrounding the platform where the Tesseract sat. Monitors and equipment lined the walls while two desks sat facing each other at one end roughly 30 feet from the Tesseract.

Sharon walked over to the podium that housed the Tesseract, she circled it once before standing directly in front and staring at the cube, staring at it intently.

"How's it look?" Angel asked.

"Like a cube," Sharon deadpanned.

Angel rolled her eyes, "Astute observation Mr. Holmes."

"I thought so too," she said with a nod, "The signature feels the same, but there are slight differences."

"So it wasn't the Tesseract?" Angel asked, filled with confusion.

"I don't think it was, I think it was from the same origin as the Tesseract though…" Sharon said.

"Okay…" Angel said, sitting at one of the two desks and firing up the computer, "I'm going to start making a list of research items we'll need a jobs to do for the others."

"I'll head back to the room to grab the files and information we brought with us to store here." Sharon said, heading to the door, "Are you claiming that desk?"

"Yeah, I already sat my ass in the chair so I might as well."

"Well so long as your ass is happy," Sharon said before leaving the lab.

She walked through the corridors while making a mental list of things to do and observations she'd already made. The signature she'd detected had been a lot like the Tesseract except for there were biological elements about it that did not sync up with the Tesseract signature.

She was climbing the stairs as she contemplated that thought when she, once again, missed a step and fell upwards awkwardly. She groaned and cursed under her breath and she regained her footing and rubbed her shin she had banged on the edge of a step.

"It's only been one day and I'm already failing at fending off stairs for you Ms. Carver," A voice exclaimed from behind her. She turned and muttered another curse under her breath as she saw Agent Barton make his way up the stairs to where she was.

"Is there any chance that you didn't see that happen just now?"

"I'm afraid not, I wasn't aware that it was possible to fall going up the stairs…" He said with a smirk.

"Well now you are," Sharon said, feeling even stupider for making a fool out of herself in front of him.

"Mind if I join you the rest of the way up them? I've already shirked my duties enough."

"Oh yes Agent Barton, feel free to escort me up the five steps I still have to take, god forbid something happen within that great distance we must climb," Sharon said, rolling her eyes and chuckling.

"Where are you heading to?" Clint asked.

"My room, I need to grab some files for Angel and I to keep in the lab."

"what's in the files?"

"Information gathered about the energy signature and hypotheses on how it pertains to the Tesseract and a list of items we'll be needing."

"Would you like help with the those files?"

"No I got them-" on the last step Sharon's foot slipped and she fell forward. She braced herself to hit the floor but was shocked when she felt two arms circle her torso and pull her up.

"I knew those stairs were up to something…" He said.

Sharon blushed, enjoying the warmth that emitted from his arms that still held her tight around her stomach, "Thank you Agent, I don't quite know what's gotten into me today…"

"You gonna be alright?" He asked.

She nodded and then looked down at his arms, "I just need to head to my room…"

Clint realized he was still holding her and quickly released her and took a step back. He nodded, "Feel free to let me know if you need help."

Sharon nodded and turned to hurry back to her room. Once there she closed the door and leaned on it a moment while catching her breath. There was no denying that she had enjoyed that encounter a lot more than any others she'd had with any other guy in a long time.

"I'm in trouble…" She whispered.

Clint stared after Sharon until she disappeared around the corner before letting out a breath. He knew he needed to focus in order to figure out what was happening with the girls. While Natasha trusted Fury completely, Barton always believed in verifying information.

He walked a few feet down the corridor before pushing in a portion of the panel, opening a secret door in the wall that only responded to his body signature. He walked down a dark path until he came to an opening that led out to a platform.

The Platform stood in the top left corner of the Tesseract lab close to the ceiling. It was Clint's nest. From there he went and sat near the edge, his arms hanging loosely on a railing in front of him, while he watched Angel move around below. He'd been watching from there before Sharon had left, when he saw her leaving he wanted to see what she was up to, but got more than he bargained for. Clint tried his best to focus on Angel's movements below and not think about how good Sharon's body had felt in his arms.

Soon Sharon returned to the lab with the files and Clint found himself zoning in on her and focusing on her movement. Clint shifted to make himself comfortable while he kept track of their movements, hoping to learn more about their purpose being there.


	4. Strange & Beautiful

**Dedicated to Kyla, who fangirls just as hard as I do over Avengers**

CHAPTER FOUR

After spending a decent amount of time making themselves at home in the Tesseract lab and inputting their file data into the computer system, Sharon and Angela returned to their room finished unpacking and settling in (well… Angel unpacked, Sharon just laid on the bed talking about her plans to set Angel up with the Captain, much to Angel's chagrin).

Soon enough the time came for them to head down to the bridge to prepare for the briefing. They made their way there early in order to prepare themselves and find their bearings. They made themselves comfortable at the table while they waited for the rest of the team to gather, idly chit chatting in order to keep themselves from getting uncomfortable in the silence of the room.

One by one the members trickled into the room. Thor and Bruce sat together, seeming to be in a light discussion on fighting. Agents Romanoff and Barton walked in and sat beside one another, neither speaking to the other but both seeming comfortable.

Sharon noticed Barton eying her out of the corner of her eye and felt the hair on her neck rise a bit and her face heat up. She kept her façade calm and relaxed, her 'natural sloth state' as she and Angel liked to call it. She could tell that Agent Barton was suspicious of them and curious as to where they came in on this mission. She smirked a little, _if only he knew…_

Steve entered and sat closest to the ladies, smiling amiably, "I hope you're all settled in." He said, having eyes for Angel but lightly acknowledging Sharon's presence. She smirked again, the boy had it for her girl and she was more than ready to encourage it.

Angel smiled, "The place seems great, I'm just happy that Director Fury was kind enough to let Shar and I keep a room together, we're not fond of sleeping apart from each other." She said, looking at Sharon happily, it was rare that they spent nights apart from each other.

"Good, I'm glad you're feeling comfortable." Steve smiled, "It's good to have friend's near by, Bucky and I were the same way."

Angel nodded with a sympathetic look on her face, "I know it was a long time ago, but I'm so sorry for your loss."

Steve nodded, "It doesn't feel so long ago to me…" he muttered under his breath.

Angel closed her mouth, not feeling sure as to how to respond to that statement. She wanted to smack herself in the face for always finding the most callous comment and saying it to Steve. She had a growing knack for unintentionally insulting him and she wanted to nip it in the bud.

Sharon noticed the air get tense between her friend and the Captain and came to her rescue, "You know Captain, Angel here is quite the shield enthusiast."

Both Steve and Angel gave Sharon odd looks at her comment. Sharon had to work hard to keep herself from falling off her chair laughing at the expression on Angel's face.

"I thought you two weren't SHIELD agents…" Steve said, looking incredibly enthused.

"We're not," Angel said quickly, turning to glare at Sharon, _shield enthusiast!? REALLY!? _

Sharon bit the inside of her cheek to regain control of her composure so she wouldn't laugh, "I meant as in your weapon of choice, Angel knows all about vibranium technology."

"Oh!" Steve perked up a bit, "Do metal components interest you?"

Angel felt lost in the exchange but tried to regain footing while explaining to Steve about Howard's discovery of the element and Tony's plans to seek more out for different developments.

Sharon tuned out Angel and Steve's awkward flirting to glance around the room. She took care to avoid looking at Barton, feeling his own curious gaze on her already and knowing if she returned it there would be a potential problem…

She continued to glance around the room when she realized someone was missing. She counted in her head; someone was missing. She looked again, "Angel where's your dillhole brother?"

Angel snapped out of her flirting to look around, "I haven't the foggiest idea." She said, looking around some more, feeling frustrated that Tony was late, _he's probably doing this to humiliate me_ she thought.

At that moment, Director Fury walked in, "Let's begin the briefing."

"Director, it shouldn't be surprising, but Tony is late." Angel said through her teeth, getting more annoyed at her brother's petulance.

"Mr. Stark has elected not to take part in this mission, instead he chose to fly back to Stark tower." Fury said, slightly apologetic in his tone while also sounding annoyed.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Angel growled, turning red with anger. Sharon put a hand on Angel's and held it for a moment before leaning over to whisper in her ear.

Barton watched the exchange with keen interest. It was only moments before Angel seemed to radically calm down and reclaim her demeanor. _What just happened_? Clint thought, looking at Sharon curiously. She met his gaze briefly before looking away suddenly, choosing to focus on Angel, who was beginning the briefing.

"Very well, we shall continue without him." Angel said, taking out her data disk and uploading the data onto the table computer so the team may see the mission laid out before each of them, "Yesterday evening at 2200 an energy signature was read in the area close to New Mexico. The force was much like that of the Tesseracts, but it was only brief. Normally these readings would not be cause for such concern, being that it only lasted for roughly 30 seconds. However, the strength of it may foreshadow a further problem. With the help of Doctor Banner, we would like to study the Tesseract and compare it to the energy signature for signs of gamma radiation and other significant findings."

"I would like to send Agent Romanoff and Thor over to New Mexico to look a the area of the reading," Nick said after Angel concluded her speech, "The reading was not to far off from Thor's place of entrance from his last visit. Agent Barton and Captain are to stay with Ms. Carver and Ms. Stark. Any questions?"

Everyone seemed to understand, so Nick dismissed the meeting. Everyone dispersed in their respective directions to prepare for their missions. Barton slipped down the corridor and made his way to his nest to observe and maybe learn something about the girls' odd exchange in the meeting.

His eyes locked on the girls as they entered the room, more specifically on Sharon. She made her way over to her desk and sat down and resumed her relaxed pose she seemed to always maintain. By now Clint was sure this was her default posture, calm and relaxed like a sloth with a lazy smile to reel in people around her and make them feel comfortable.

Sharon turned toward Angel and began to chat, they laughed a bit and continued to chat for a while.

Clint wondered to himself what was really going on here. They were two fine arts students who seemed to have neither scientific training nor knowledge pertaining to the field; and yet, they were the ones heading the project. Even so, Angela seemed to be the brains of the operation, he'd yet seen Sharon do or say anything on the subject of the mission aside from getting files. To an amateur she would seem like a secretary or assistant, but Barton's training taught him to know better than to go off appearances.

Things didn't entirely add up in his head. He assumed that Director Fury knew what he was doing and Clint trusted him with his life, but the mystery of the situation made him slightly uncomfortable.

He watched closely as Sharon let out a loud laugh at something Angel said, he felt his chest squeeze at the sound. _She is mysterious, but she sure as hell is a beautiful one at that _he thought to himself.


	5. Secrets

**Dedicated to Kyla, who doesn't understand humanity any better than I do**

CHAPTER FIVE

The next morning Sharon found herself at her desk in the Tesseract with Angela circling the Tesseract and looking at it critically, occasionally jotting a note down on her notepad.

They'd been doing much of the same for the past two days since the briefing. Angel was an avid note taker, not wanting to miss a single detail that may need to be later looked at. Sharon was more of an action sort, she knew what had to be done and wanted to get right to it. So while Angel took notes, she kept herself occupied by playing tetris on her computer.

The door opened to the lab and the girls looked up to see Steve enter. He smiled and nodded cordially to Sharon before walking over to Angel. Sharon maintained her sloth pose and playing on the computer while surreptitiously watching the two interact out of the corner of her eye.

"Good Morning Captain, anything we help you with?" Angel asked with a smile.

"Nothing really, I was just checking in to see if there was anything I could help you ladies with," He said, "Mind you I'm no scientist." He chuckled.

Sharon snorted, "Neither are we." Angel threw a glare over at Sharon. Steve looked momentarily confused at the comment. Angel turned to him with a smile, "Actually you can help."

She walked over to her desk and pulled out a file, "I read your file and the file concerning Hydra's use of the Tesseract, I was wondering if we may be able to sit down and talk about the experience and what you might remember? Unless it would be too painful for you, I know you're still adjusting…" Angel said tentatively, wincing internally that she might have said something to anger the Captain.

Steve smiled, "It would be a pleasure, maybe there is something useful in my head that we don't know about."

"That's not all that's useful about you Captain…" Sharon muttered again, fighting to keep a chuckle from escaping. Angel through a disbelieving look in her friend's direction.

"Why don't we find somewhere else to speak Captain? We can make ourselves comfortable, I don't know how long this will take." She asked, trying to use her natural charm to her best advantage.

"I have some time, how about we talk over breakfast?" He suggested.

"It's a date." Angel said with a smile.

"You bet your ass it's a date." Sharon muttered again and smirked. Angel's eyes widened while Captain looked over at her friend confusedly, "Let's go now!" She grabbed what she needed and guided Captain to the door, throwing a look over her shoulder at Sharon.

"Is Miss Carver alright?" Cap asked as they walked down the corridor to the cafeteria.

Angel rolled her eyes and nodded, "Oh she's fine alright, she was just being a smartass. She's incredibly bored at the moment."

"Working with a league of super heroes isn't exciting enough for her?" Cap said with a chuckle.

"Oh no, that part excites her. It's the waiting around doing research and taking notes part that kills her. She wants to be actually doing something rather than dealing with the analysis portion."

"I can respect that," Cap said with a nod, "It's a necessary evil."

"That's what I tell her," Angel said with a smile.

The two grabbed their respective meal choices and chose a table in the far corner of the dining area where they were least likely to be disturbed. Angel didn't want Steve to feel uncomfortable talking about Hydra and his experiences with others around.

"Right well shall we get to it?" Angel said without preamble.

Steve looked at her for a moment and then chuckled, "I had a friend like you, cut through the crap and went straight to the point."

"Well I figure the quicker we get through talking about your hydra experience the less painful it will be."

Steve smiled and leaned over and grabbed Angel's hand, "It's not painful, it's nice being able to talk about it, I'm not going to pretend it didn't happen. Don't feel like you have to walk on egg shells around me."

Angel blushed and nodded, really enjoying the feel of his hand around hers.

"Besides," Steve said, leaning back and letting go of her hand, "If we rush it than I won't have an excuse to ask you to breakfast again."

Angel blushed and giggled, "Okay, how about you decide where we start?"

"Let's start with how Hydra was founded…"

From there Angel was lost in Steve's stories. Starting from his personal knowledge of the foundation of Hydra and how they found the Tesseract. From his accounts, the Red Skull only used the Tesseract as a power source. It charged their weaponry and was used to vaporize victims. The Red Skull seemed to see the power only as a weapon, he never went into fully researching it's other purposes and abilities.

The part that really interested Angel was The Red Skull's death. Steve recounted how he had grasped the Tesseract cube in his hand and suddenly the cube came to life and revealed a portal into what looked like another dimension all together.

"Did you see what was on the other side of the portal?" Angel asked, too immersed in the story to even take notes.

Steve shook his head, "I didn't see much, it looked like space, with a lot of starts and a couple planets. Mostly I had my eyes on Schmidt who was deteriorating at a rapid pace."

"Well he was holding pure energy, I'm not surprised it killed him," Angel said with a shrug.

"So… want to meet again tomorrow morning?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Do you have more to tell Cap?" Angel asked, gathering items on her tray to take over to the disposal station.

"Well… not really. But I figure breakfast is the most important part of the day and I hate eating alone so I was wondering if you would like to join me again."

Angel looked up with wide eyes, she wasn't entirely sure how to react to such a situation. Sharon was used to the come ons and dealing with men; Angel always shot them down before they could get as far as asking her to breakfast.

"I would like that," She said quietly, feeling her entire face heat up.

Steve's face broke out into a smile and he nodded, "I'll stop by the lab tomorrow morning, same time?"

"Sounds good to me." Angel said, knowing that when she would tell Sharon she would be off the walls with excitement for her.

As soon as the door closed behind Steve and Angel, Sharon let out an amused giggle and shook her head: her friend had it bad.

She'd been waiting for years now to get Angel to go on anything that could be construed as a date. When she saw the opportunity for Angel, she took it.

She smiled again, teasing Angel about it was going to be fun. She was looking forward to grilling her for all the details and trying to find a way to set the two of them up. She wanted Angel happy, and she trusted that the Cap could provide that for her.

"You seem to like teasing your friend." A voice said from behind her. Sharon whirled around to find Barton leaning on the wall looking at her.

"I wasn't aware that I was going to have SHEILD agents sneaking up and spying on me," She said, sizing him up with her eyes.

"Just observing your work, I'm sure your game of tetris is detrimental to the Tesseract and needs a great mind like yours."

Sharon raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair, "I'm not allowed my amusements?"

Barton held his hands up in a peace gesture, "Just making an observation."

"An observation that questions my intellect and character." Sharon said, narrowing her eyes, "Do you have a problem with me Agent Barton?"

"I'm curious, how to two fine arts students become the heads of a science based mission." Clint said, meandering around Sharon's desk.

Sharon didn't answer, she followed him with her eyes and watched his every move, "I see, so you have a problem with being kept out of the loop. Seems like you and Tony have a lot of issues with control."

Barton leaned over her desk, placing his hands palms down on the surface and looked her straight in the eye, "I don't know what you're hiding or why you're here. For some reason Director Fury trusts you enough to head this. I'm going to tell you now that I'm going to find out why and what it is that you are hiding from the rest of us."

Sharon leaned forward in her chair, bringing her face close to Clint's until they were only a few inches away, "Bring it on cupcake."

With that she stood and walked out with a smirk on her face, leaving a dumbstruck Clint in the same spot. He smiled and chuckled, mystery or not, the girl was affecting him in more than one way…


End file.
